


Spin Spin Sugar

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dance Club AU, First Meeting, Human cast, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili wanted Bilbo to spend Friday night at his brother's place.  It did not turn out quite like Bilbo expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Spin Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the time to properly update my big WIP, but I was able to coax this plot bunny out of my head with the time I did have. I blame the Sneaker Pimps. And Moby. And possibly Adina Howard. And K7.

Bilbo’s text notification bleeped.

_I’m outside. No point buzzing me in if you are ready._

“Shit! Fili!” Bilbo said to himself. 

His work buddy had managed earlier in the week (after much cajoling) to convince Bilbo to come with him to his brother’s place that night. Bilbo had such a crappy Friday that the whole thing slipped his mind. He was thankful he at least remembered to shower after work. 

“Work, home, eat, sleep! That is all you ever do!” Fili had complained at the time. “You are giving librarians everywhere a bad name. Don’t you know we have to be extra-wild to make up for the ridiculous stereotype?”

**Almost ready. Give me 5. Should I buzz you in?**

Bilbo threw on jeans, a white t-shirt, and a cable knit sweater. It was his standard cold weather uniform. 

_5 mins is not worth three flights of stairs. Meet you outside. I’m parked across the street._

Bilbo paused in the mirror and ran a hand through his short, sandy hair. He cocked his head to the side. He was pleased he regularly looked younger than his 34 years but he felt he was too plain looking to be vain. Not like his friend. Fili had long, interesting blond hair, a cool beard, a muscular build, and some beautiful ink that was visible when he rolled up his sleeves. Bilbo and Fili never had that spark of attraction between them, but Bilbo could appreciate Fili’s appeal to others--and he did certainly appeal! His friend always had fantastic stories about the men and women who tried continually to pick him up. Bilbo lived through him vicariously, at least as far as the men were concerned. Bilbo sighed and wondered what it was like to be considered gorgeous. 

Bilbo rushed on his socks and shoes. Strange that Fili would want to spend a Friday night just hanging around with him at his brother’s place when he could be out doing something more interesting. Bilbo appreciated Fili’s invitation, though. He probably _could_ stand to get out more, truthfully. He was such a homebody. He wasn’t exactly socially awkward, but he was not good seeking out new situations for himself. 

Bilbo grabbed his coat, wallet, phone, and a light spritz of cologne before locking his door and rushing down the stairs. 

“You forgot me, didn’t you?” Fili said as Bilbo buckled himself in.  
Bilbo decided to tell the truth. “Well, sort of,”  
“At least you didn’t text me to go on without you,” Fili laughed.  
“You were right outside. I’m at least ten minutes out of your way. It would have been rude,” Bilbo said. 

As they drove, Fili glanced over at Bilbo periodically.  
“Even on a Friday night, sweater and jeans?” Fili asked.  
“What’s wrong with a sweater and jeans?”Bilbo protested.  
Fili smiled patiently, as though Bilbo wasn’t older than he was.  
“Nothing.” He sighed. “At least you have a cool coat.”

Bilbo looked down at his coat of black…well, it wasn’t quite leather--not for the price he paid for it--but it was a rather quality synthetic that mimicked the look of real leather rather nicely. It was a dark, rich black with a collar, gunmetal details, and a bottom edge that grazed Bilbo mid-hip. He thought about what Fili said and hummed a short laugh. It probably _was_ the coolest looking thing in his closet. 

Fili’s coat was zipped so Bilbo couldn’t see much of his outfit to counter with a critique of his own but he doubted he’d be able to tear him apart. Fili had more fashion sense in his earlobe than Bilbo had in his body. Fili had on black pants (no doubt fitted) and ankle boots that Bilbo couldn't see clearly in the dark. 

“It isn’t quite late enough to go see my brother yet,” Fili said. “Let’s grab a bite to eat.”  
“Not late enough?” Bilbo checked his watch. It was after 9. “Well, okay.”

*****

It was 10:30 or so when Fili drove into the gay district and pulled into a lot marked “$5.00 parking, 8pm-5am.”

As they walked, Bilbo figured that perhaps Fili’s brother lived over one of the businesses. He looked around with interest at the clubs, shops, and restaurants that dotted the street. Many of them had rainbow flags outside the establishment or political signage in the windows. Always a fan of bad puns, Bilbo got a chuckle out of bar names such as “The Fox Hole,” “The Cockpit,” “Rehab,” and “The Pussycat Lounge.” He had been out to lunch down here a time or two, but this was the first time he saw the main drag alive in all its prime time, neon glory. 

Fili paused outside a club called “Dorothy’s.” The sandwich board outside had “Retro Night!” scrawled across the front in colorful chalk along with a badly drawn pair of headphones. A steady bass beat spilled out the door into the street. Fili tilted his head and indicated they were to go in. 

“Hey Fili!” the doorman said.  
“Hi Dwalin. This is my buddy, Bilbo. He works with me at the library. Bilbo, this is Dwalin. He’s a great friend and part time doorman of this fine establishment.”  
Bilbo nodded and reached out to shake the fellow’s hand. Dwalin used the grip to pull Bilbo into him.  
“Nah, we do hugs around here!” Dwalin said as he squished all but the life out of Bilbo.  
“Have you seen my brother tonight, you handsome brute?” Fili flirted.  
Dwalin nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s already doing his thing. Do you think flattery will get you out of the cover charge?”  
“Is it working?” Fili purred.  
Dwalin grinned wide. “You bet both your fine asses it is. Go on, have fun.”

Fili stood back and held out his hand with a flourish, indicating Bilbo should go first. 

As they made their way toward the bar, Bilbo said, confused, “I thought we were going to your brother’s place. He owns this club?”  
“No, but I didn’t quite lie. He practically lives here,” Fili said. “It might as well be his place. That’s what we refer to it as.”  
“So you tricked me out to a nightclub.” Bilbo’s tone was accusatory but he wore an amused smile.  
“Only slightly. You never do anything fun and I knew retro night would be right up your street,” Fili explained.

Fili wasn’t wrong. They had bonded early on over music. Bilbo liked a lot of things but they both shared a fondness for old disco and club tracks. Fili would never have guessed it by looking at him. Bilbo confessed once that he liked to put on “Ultimate Club Dance - 90s” so that he could dance around and clean his apartment. Fili had nearly fallen over laughing trying to picture it. 

As they were getting their drinks and shedding their coats at the bar, Bilbo craned his neck to look around at the patrons.  
“So, which one is your brother?” Bilbo asked, taking a sip of his rum and coke.  
Fili turned around and leaned back. “That one.”

Bilbo followed Fili’s gaze to the dance floor. Although it was dangerously close to Bilbo’s usual bedtime, it was very early yet in the club. Rather few people were on the dance floor and one man stood out in particular. He had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail rather high on the back of his head, tendrils having fallen out here and there from strenuous activity. He kept a short beard--seemingly just a little longer than stubble but obviously carefully sculpted, even from this distance. Bilbo thought he was breathtakingly beautiful. He wore a clinging, dark blue t-shirt with diagonal cut outs slashed across the back and front. His pants were dark and tight enough to feature his form but loose enough so he could move--and move he did. His feet were quick and his steps were light. He obviously knew what he was doing. The rest of his body moved with such grace that he could have been floating. His torso and hips rolled in such a way that Bilbo briefly wondered if the fellow even had bones from his chest to his knees. His eyes were closed as the music moved through him.

Bilbo gulped. “The brunet with the, ah, blue shirt?”  
“That’s Kili,” Fili affirmed. He looked Bilbo up and down as his friend fixated on the dance floor and smiled. “You like him."  
“I-um-that is to say, uh, he’s a-a very good dancer,” Bilbo sputtered.  
“The best,” Fili agreed. 

Bilbo dragged his eyes across the dancer’s form again. He thought of the reflection tonight in his mirror: plain face, plain hair, plain sweater…plain life, really. 

“I’ll bet he’s pretty popular,” Bilbo sighed wistfully.  
“Oh, he is,” Fili said.  
Bilbo agreed, noting that even at this early hour, his eyes weren’t the only ones appreciating Kili’s moves. Or that ass.  
“He could take home anyone he wanted here on any given night, I'd also wager.” Bilbo said.  
Fili took a drink. “He’s broken his fair share of hearts, but he never takes anyone home from the club. Not that I’ve ever seen or heard about.”  
“Really?” Bilbo asked. “That is surprising.”  
Fili shrugged. “A lot of folks go clubbing to pick people up. Not Kili. He truly comes to dance. He’ll dance with folks if they groove over near him now and then but if they try to dance too close, he spins off on his own again. He doesn’t like anyone trying to touch him while he dances. Dancing is sacred to him. This is like his church.”

As if he knew he was being discussed, Kili opened his eyes and looked right at Fili and Bilbo. Even from nearly 20 feet away, the gaze almost knocked the breath out of Bilbo. Kili did not stop moving as he looked, which Bilbo found rather seductive. After a few moments, though, Kili was back to being lost to the beat again.

“Other than heading to the bar to buy a bottle of water now and then or use the restroom, he doesn‘t leave the dance floor,” Fili volunteered.  
“He doesn’t drink?” Bilbo asked.  
Fili shook his head. “Not here. He doesn’t need to. He says it gets between him and the music. It is Kili, by the way, that you can thank for talking the owner into making Friday nights ‘Retro Night.’”  
“He seems so young to be into this older stuff,” Bilbo said.  
“He’s 25...only a little younger than I am. Besides, we’re gay. We’re practically born with disco and house music regulating our heart beats,” Fili teased.  
“Ugh, perpetuating stereotypes,” Bilbo chided.  
“Says the mousy librarian in a beige sweater who never goes out,” Fili shot back.  
“Touché,” Bilbo said. 

Bilbo watched as other people on the dance floor gravitated toward Kili. He would smile and dance near them--or around them, if he was doing more footwork--but just as Fili said, if they got too close, he would dance away. Bilbo thought it was a bit of a shame. Someone that supple and seemingly boneless was _made_ to grind. Kili looked back at him again and Bilbo was embarrassed as though Kili knew what he had been thinking. 

The song changed to some 90s R & B diva singing about being a freak and Kili’s style changed. His body began to ripple sinuously from chest to hip as Kili ran his hands up and down his body, extending his arm over his head and smoothing a delicate hand up its length. His eyes didn’t leave Bilbo’s. 

Bilbo was hypnotized. He told himself that Kili was just looking in their general direction because Bilbo was standing next to his-- _oh my, was he double jointed_? Bilbo’s mouth went a little dry and he forgot what he had been thinking about.

A hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Bilbo!”  
“Hmm, what?” Bilbo said, snapped out of his zone.  
“I asked you if you were ready for another round.” Fili laughed. “Jesus, I’ve never seen you like this.”  
“Like what?” Bilbo asked defensively as he turned toward the bar.  
“Like you are a starving man and he is dinner,” Fili laughed.

Movement caught the corner of Fili‘s eye. 

“Or like you are a trailer park about to get hit by a tornado,” Fili said under his breath.  
“What was that?” asked Bilbo.

He didn’t hear the answer, though. Instead, he turned around to find Kili standing directly in front of him. All the air left Bilbo’s body. 

“Kili, this is my friend Bilbo from work. Bilbo, this is my brother, Kili.”  
“Hello, Kili,” Bilbo managed to squeak, holding out his hand.  
Kili smiled wide. Bilbo felt his heart stutter in his chest.  
“Hi, Bilbo. Nice to meet you,” Kili said. He shook Bilbo’s hand, closing over it with his other one.

As Fili was doing introductions, the bartender brought Kili a bottle of water and a bar towel.  
“Definitely a regular,” Bilbo thought.

“Fili talks about you sometimes,” Kili said as he mopped up his sweat.

Bilbo was trying not to notice how it made his tight t-shirt cling more. Or how he could see wisps of chest hair in between the rips of his shirt.

“Oh? What does he say?” Bilbo asked.  
“That you bite the heads off live chickens and desecrate virgins,” Fili said casually. “You know, nothing incriminating.”

Kili tilted back his head to down his water. Bilbo watched his adam’s apple as it bobbed.

“That, and how you share our taste in music. Something about you being smart as a whip, too.” Kili said.  
Bilbo smiled shyly at the compliment.  
“I’m sure you are sick of hearing it, but you are a fantastic dancer,” Bilbo said.  
Now it was Kili’s turn to smile. “It is one of my favorite things. I practically live here.”  
Bilbo fixed Fili with a look. “So I’ve heard.”  
He turned his attention back to Kili. “Do you dance professionally?”  
Kili took another drink of water and shook his head. “Nah. When I was younger, I thought I wanted to but it is a demanding life, you know? I didn’t want to grow to hate it. Or worse, develop an injury and not be able to do it anymore before I turned 30. I’ve been in and out of street crews and things like that, but that stuff is all for fun.”

Fili watched Kili talking to his friend. This was fairly unprecedented. Kili usually wiped himself down, downed his bottle, and was back on the floor before the song was even over. If Fili wanted more than ten words with him, he had to follow him to the floor.

Kili turned to his brother. “I’ve got to use the Men’s.” He held up his empty bottle. “Will you get me another bottle?”  
“Sure,” Fili agreed.

After Kili was out of earshot, Fili leaned into Bilbo. “Oh, he _likes_ you.”  
“Wait, what? Me? Him?”  
“He never stops to talk like this, plus he was burning holes into you from the dance floor,” Fili noted.  
“He was just looking over here, probably because you were here,” Bilbo reasoned.  
“Um, no. He was looking at _you_.”  
“Guys like him don’t look at guys like me,” Bilbo said dismissively.

Fili frowned at Bilbo’s lack of self-confidence but he stopped arguing. He wanted Bilbo to have fun, not be agitated. 

When Kili returned, Fili said, “Me too. Bilbo, will you watch my cocktail?”  
“Why didn’t you ask me?” Kili asked.  
“Because you are usually not here long enough for me to pee,” Fili said.  
Kili rolled his eyes. “Just go.”

Kili drank about half of his second water after Fili walked away. He leaned on the bar, coming a little closer to Bilbo.

“I wasn’t messing with you when I said Fili talks about you from time to time," he said. "Says you two are fairly good buddies. He didn’t tell me you were this pretty, though.”

Bilbo’s head snapped over to look at Kili. The look he saw was not mocking. Just curious.

Bilbo quirked up one side of his mouth. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called ‘pretty’ before.”  
Kili held his eyes. “I would say that is a shame, then.”

Bilbo just stared for a moment. Was this guy for real? 

“So, Fili never told me what you do,” Bilbo finally said, needing to break the tension before he did something stupid.  
“I am a computer guy in an office,” he shrugged. “I maintain the systems so everyone else can do their jobs, babysit the proprietary software, that sort of thing.”  
“You don’t sound thrilled,” Bilbo said.  
“I like the money but it is just a job. It isn’t who I am,” Kili said.  
With uncharacteristic bravery, Bilbo gazed into Kili’s eyes. “Who are you, Kili?”  
Kili saw Fili returning in his peripheral vision. He leaned into Bilbo’s ear, so close Bilbo could feel his breath.  
“Let me show you,” Kili whispered.

Kili gently took Bilbo’s hand and led him to the dance floor, leaving a shocked Fili behind picking his jaw up off the ground. 

Bilbo’s mind raced as they walked to the floor. He adored dancing but never danced in public. He only danced around his house where no one could see. He could do (and had done) it for hours but never with a partner. Definitely never with someone like Kili who moved with the grace of a snake and the precision of a spider. He just hoped he didn’t embarrass himself. 

Kili picked their spot and started to move. Bilbo swayed side to side to the music, barely picking up his feet. Remembering what Fili said about dance being sacred to Kili, he made sure to not get too close to him. Bilbo watched him instead. Kili was so intuitive; he seemed to disappear into the song as he moved. Bilbo was not sure he could remember being this attracted to anyone in his life. He had been in the middle of sex with people for whom he could not conjure this level of lust. 

Watching Kili move and enjoying the way it made him feel helped Bilbo loosen up. His movements became more fluid and his steps more intricate. He began to shimmy and roll his hips, too. 

*****

Kili watched as Bilbo began to bloom with the music. He had a natural affinity for it and, surprisingly, the moves to match. His body moved sensuously and Kili noted he had fantastic rhythm. He was quite sexy and Kili found himself wondering exactly what was under that sweater.

Kili frowned a bit when the song changed to to a new Top 40 tune Bilbo obviously didn’t recognize. That frown turned to a full-on scowl when he saw Bilbo start to close up again, going back to only shuffling his feet. 

“What the shit is this? It is fucking retro night, dude!” Kili shouted at the DJ. 

*****

Bilbo watched Kili climb the railing on the side of the DJ booth and gesticulate with the hand that wasn’t keeping him from falling. The song changed to one of Bilbo’s favorites from before college. Satisfied, Kili hopped down and returned to him.

“Better?” Kili shouted over the music.  
“Much,” Bilbo smiled. 

Bilbo did a little jump-hop-spin combo and wound up on the other side of Kili.  
Kili looked at him with happy surprise.  
“Here, try this,” Kili said, shuffling forward and skipping back, doing a change on the balls of his feet.

Bilbo watched Kili's feet and got the swing of it on Kili’s third try. Kili jumped in front of him and they were weaving in and out of each other.  
Kili changed the rhythm and went from side to side. Bilbo followed fairly well. 

*****

Fili was watching from the bar, agog. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he laughed to himself. "That shy little fucker can dance!"

*****

Bilbo started to drip with sweat. He pulled on the front of his sweater to air it out.  
“You are dressed too warmly for a dance club,” Kili said. “Here, let me help you.”  
Kili grabbed the hem of Bilbo’s sweater, pulled it up over his head, and tossed it to the side.  
Bilbo was stunned for a moment before yanking his t-shirt back down where it had ridden up. He felt a little exposed…and aroused. 

*****

Kili nearly stopped dancing when he got a good look at Bilbo without his thick sweater. He had on a thin v-neck t-shirt, clearly only ever intended as an undershirt. Without the bulk, Kili could see Bilbo’s torso was much more lean than it seemed before. His collarbones were visible as was a little trace of light brown hair that disappeared below the neck of his t-shirt. His jeans were slung low on his narrow hips. 

Kili swallowed and regained his composure. “Better?” he asked.  
“Yes. I was about to roast,” Bilbo replied. 

Kili twirled and continued dancing with him. 

*****

Back at the bar, Fili was apologizing to the bartender who was sweeping up the glass he dropped in shock.

*****

“You’re quite good, you know,” Kili said.  
“Don’t make fun,” Bilbo laughed.  
Kili leaned briefly into Bilbo’s space. “I never joke about dancing.”  
Bilbo stammered, “Well, I…uh, thank you.”

Bilbo kept dancing, song after song, sometimes trading steps with Kili but mostly just doing his own thing. His self-consciousness melted away as the beat continued to carry him along. Another old favorite started up: a sexy song, heavy on the sustained electric bass with a drumbeat of four on the floor. He closed his eyes and rolled his body, snapping his hips from side to side to match each beat. He felt a hand brush his hips and opened his eyes.

Kili was inches away from his face. He tugged Bilbo into him by his belt loops and wrapped his arms around the small of his back.  
“Dance with me,” Kili purred.

Bilbo put his own arms around Kili’s neck as they began to swirl and grind together in serpentine rhythm. It sent shivers up his spine. Kili rested his cheek against Bilbo’s head. He was wet with sweat and Bilbo couldn’t give a single damn. Kili ran his hands up and down Bilbo’s back as they moved, stopping momentarily to rest on his hips and feel the movement. Bilbo felt Kili’s erection as they slid their bodies against each other. He knew Kili had to feel his own desire as well. Kili dipped his head lower and Bilbo could feel his breath against his skin.

Bilbo couldn‘t help himself. “You feel so good,” he said.

Kili slid a hand up to cup Bilbo’s jaw. Still holding him firm with the other arm and grinding out the beat, Kili leaned back to gaze in his eyes.

“So pretty,” he whispered, just before he leaned in to press a kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

Bilbo gasped ever so slightly when their lips touched and Kili took it as an invitation. He opened his mouth and held Bilbo’s lips apart just enough to lightly flick in between them with his tongue. Bilbo moaned into him, which only served to excite Kili more. His hand moved to the back of Bilbo’s head as he pushed his tongue fully inside. Bilbo licked back against the new warmth in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Both of them stopped dancing completely while they passionately kissed on the dance floor. 

*****

Fili watched, stunned. He raised a hand to cover his mouth, lest he make any embarrassing noises. 

*****

Kili broke the kiss to look at Bilbo.  
“Did Fili drive you here?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Bilbo replied.  
Kili leaned his forehead against Bilbo‘s. “May I-may I take you home?”  
“Please,” Bilbo sighed.  
“Now?” Kili asked, looking questioningly into Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo knew what Kili was asking. He couldn’t believe it, but there was no mistaking the hunger in his eyes or the erection still pressed against him.

“Yes, please. Before I burst.” Bilbo said.  
Kili grinned widely and pressed another kiss to Bilbo’s lips. 

He grabbed Bilbo’s sweater from the corner where it was thrown, snatched Bilbo’s hand, and pulled him back to the bar to say goodnight to his brother.

“Fili, do you mind if I drive Bilbo home?” Kili asked as Bilbo shrugged on his jacket.  
“You’re leaving _now_?” Fili asked incredulously. Kili always closed the place down and closing time was still over two hours away.  
Kili shrugged.  
“It _is_ okay if we leave together, isn’t it?” Bilbo asked. He didn’t want to abandon his friend.

Fili looked between the two. Kili looked smitten and Bilbo looked blindsided. They both looked horny as hell.

“Go on, you two.” Fili smiled. “Be careful. Each of you text me in the morning so I know not to worry my ass off.”

Kili leaned in to kiss Fili on the cheek and Bilbo did the same. In his heated rush, Kili was practically yanking Bilbo out of there by his hand.  
Fili shook his head in disbelief and ordered a shot. 

*****

Dwalin wandered in next to Fili. “Did that cute little thing leave with your brother?”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that just happened,” Fili said, amused.  
Dwalin shook his head, astonished. “But Kili never leaves with _anyone_! Ever!“  
Fili cocked his head. “I know.”  
“Holy God,“ Dwalin breathed. “I don’t know who to be more afraid for,” he said.  
Fili thought of Bilbo out on the dance floor. 

“To tell you the truth, honey, neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://youtu.be/W66xTZ_ImvE


End file.
